


geborgenheit

by softboyme



Series: mini stories [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, malum, malum fluff, they're not really dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>geborgenheit<br/>Noun<br/>Origin: German<br/>1. to feel completely safe, like nothing could ever harm you; security, comfort, trust, satisfaction, acceptance, and love from others<br/>2. The state of having a sense of security and well-being.</p><p>Michael has had an awful day and just wants Calum to love him.</p><p>Inspired by this lovely fanart: http://thatniallers.tumblr.com/post/121367732978/currently-a-malum-enthusiast</p>
            </blockquote>





	geborgenheit

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but it's something I found that I wrote a while ago so I made a few changes and decided to post it.

Calum's just laying in bed and watching netflix when all of a sudden he hears the sound of a car door being slammed shut, followed by the front door. He can hear someone stomping and wants to shout at them to _"calm the fuck down"_ but when his bedroom door is thrown open with such a force that it's sure to leave a mark on the wall, he decides to maybe go for a slightly softer approach. "Oh my god, I've had _the worst_ day!"Calum just stares at the boy as he stands there, pouting. He's obviously angry for some reason and if the maori boy wasn't so shocked about the boy's hair being black, in stead of blue, he probably would have made a comment about how the pale boy resembled an angry kitten. But Michael's hair was black. His hair was black and Calum did not expect that.

  


"Are you just gonna stare at me?" Michael's words seemed to bring the dark skinned boy out of his trance. "Yeah, I just.. yeah" he paused for a second, trying to collect his thoughts and form a coherent sentence. "Yeah, no, I just ..your hair isn't blue." Now normally Michael would at least smile fondly at his best friends lack of words, but this just wasn't the time. Everything went wrong, absolutely everything, and all Michael wanted was to lay and cuddle with Calum. "I know, I dyed it myself. Now shut up and hold me, I need some love" he grumbled. Before Calum could say or do anything else the older boy had already thrown himself on top of him. He let out a strangled sound, waiting until Michael has settled to wrap his arms around him. Slightly worried now he presses his nose into the freshly dyed hair. Michael usually didn't act like this. "Hey, what's wrong babe?" Calum mumbles, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head, it's an awkward angle and he knows he'll regret it later if they stay like this but he also knows that his friend calms down this way. "Nothing. Everything. The whole day's just messed up. Don't wanna talk 'bout it." His voice is much quieter now, his words muffled by Calums neck. 

  


"Okay." Michael starts shifting around again before laying in between Calum's legs, resting his head on the brown eyed boy's chest. "m'just gonna sleep" his voice is so soft and Calum can feel his chest tighten with adoration. "Will you sing to me, Cal? Please" the dark haired boy looks up at him with puppy eyes, and his voice is so raw and he almost sound broken. Like he's gonna start crying if Calum doesn't give him what he wants and fuck, he can't say no to Michael. He can never say no to Michael. "Okay, any requests?" The green eyed boy only hums in response, waiting impatiently for the younger boy to start singing already so he decides on the first one that comes to mind. And when Calum starts singing If It Means A Lot To You, by A Day To Remember, in such a soft and soothing voice, while running his fingers through Michael's hair nothing matters anymore. The shitty events of the day is gone, it doesn't matter that Michael got hair dye on his favourite shirt or that he woke up an hour late and missed songwriting because he got stuck in traffic. Spilling coffee all over himself and breaking Ashton's favourite coffee mug. None of that matters anymore, and by the time the song's over Michael sound asleep.


End file.
